Jantar, só um jantar?
by Madame Mim
Summary: Lupin convida Tonks para um jantar. Após OdF. RT.


**_Jantar, só um jantar? _**

_Não há nada demais nisso, certo? _

_Bem, claro que não h� quando se trata de dois amigos. _

_Nada demais._

Tonks se jogou em sua cama dando um longo suspiro, e virando-se lentamente viu a hora no relógio.

"Três da madrugada," uma voz fraca e cansada saiu de sua boca. Tinha sono, mas não conseguia dormir.

Fora há algumas horas atrás, talvez 5 ou 4, que o ouvira perguntando a ela.

_"Nymphadora... o que você... bem, o que você acha de sairmos para jantar esses dias?" _

Se virou novamente na cama deixando sua cabeça afundar no travesseiro sufocando sua voz e respiração.

"O que você quis realmente dizer com isso?" A voz abafada saiu em meio de cabelos rosa espalhados no travesseiro.

Uma vozinha surgiu em sua cabeça a fazendo dizer com uma cara meio desolada.

_Ele não quis dizer nada, é você quem está inventando coisas! É só um jantar entre amigos._

"Mas por iríamos num lugar chique para termos um jantar entre amigos?"

_Porque ele é refinado? _

"Ele não é refinado a esse ponto, até porque ele não tem condições de pagar um restaurante daquele."

_Claro que tem! Afinal, a "Panela Encantada" não tem nada demais, é até barato embora seja mais refinado do que o Caldeirão Furado._

Mais uma vez rolou na cama. As coisas seriam muito mais fáceis se não fosse tímida ou se não tivesse um terrível pessimismo que a fazia sempre travar batalhas, o seu lado pessimista e o positivo sempre estavam a ativa, por mais que o positivo ganhasse a maioria das vezes, havia um tipo de assunto que ele nunca conseguia ganhar. Quando se tratava de amor.

Amor? Seria amor, mesmo o que ela sentia? Não, ela só deveria ter algum tipo de atração. Ou não? Oh, Merlin... Era tão complicado.

"Tonks, venha comer," a voz de Molly despertou Tonks de seus pensamentos.

Levantou-se e esboçou um sorriso, não adiantava ficar pensando naquilo, tinha de que ficar animada. As coisas estavam ficando cada vez mais tensas dentro da Ordem desde a morte de Sirius.

Tinha que resolver algo, ela só não se lembrava do quê. Desceu as escadas forçando a memória. Quase caiu escada abaixo ao lembrar-se. Correu de volta para o quarto para pegar o relatório. Tinha que discutir o caso de um suspeito de ser mensageiro dos Comensais da Morte no Beco Diagonal, qual era o nome dele mesmo? Ah, sim Michael Sausten. Algo do tipo.

Quando chegou na cozinha viu todos sentados, já comendo. Todos com cara de defunto, e ela mesma se obrigou a esquecer o sorriso forçado em seu rosto para se juntar ao luto de todos ali.

Tentava sempre animar os seus companheiros da Ordem, mas ela mesma sabia que não havia o –o porquê se animar. As coisas só pioravam e o único que se mostrava ainda com esperanças era Dumbledore. Mas ele, como sempre, quase não comparecia ao quartel-general.

"Boa noite," murmurou sentado-se ao lado de Kingsley.

Olhou rapidamente para Lupin, que dentro de todos era o mais abatido desde a morte de Sirius. Quem o tivesse visto antes veria que ele estava bem melhor agora, mas era quase impossível para ela fazer isso. Tentara de todos os jeitos animar Lupin. Mas era impossível.

Ele passou cerca de duas semanas trancado em seu quarto depois do ocorrido, e só saíra depois de Tonks arrombar a porta com Molly tentando impedi-la. Ela não gostava de se lembrar do que vira. Lupin mais magro do que nunca. Apenas osso e pele. Os olhos praticamente sem vida olhando uma foto.

Enquanto Molly corria para chamar Bill ou Mundungo, os únicos homens presentes na casa exceto por Lupin no dia, Tonks pegou a foto. Lá estava seu querido primo, Sirius, acenando animado com um homem de óculos e cabelos pretos idêntico a Harry, era o tão famoso James Potter. Os dois sorriam e acenavam.

"Tonks, querida, torradas?" ofereceu Molly.

"Ah, sim, obrigada," Tonks pegou um cesto com algumas torradas.

"Então, Tonks, o que sabemos sobre nosso amiguinho Michael Sausten?" Kingsley perguntou, dando início à primeira reunião sobre Michael Sausten

"Bem," Tonks começou "Dessa vez eles foram bem cuidadosos. Michael Sausten seria o último a se pensar que seria um ajudante dos Comensais da Morte, se não é um. Foi alun..."

As palavras saíam da sua boca, mas ela não prestava atenção no que dizia, na certa, repetia tudo que estava escrito no relatório. Não, ela não estava com a mínima animação para falar sobre casos da Ordem. Sua cabeça estava preocupada com outra coisa completamente diferente. Remus Lupin.

* * *

Kingsley, Mundungo e Emelina já haviam ido embora. Héstia ainda estava na cozinha ajudando Molly a lavar a louça. Tonks continuava sentada na mesa bebendo aos poucos seu suco de abóbora.

"Eu estou indo, então. Boa noite, Molly," Héstia se despediu. "Boa Noite, Tonks. Você foi ótima, só mais algumas provas e teremos mais um Comensal em Azkaban"

"Obrigada," Tonks agradeceu ao elogio e voltou a olhar seu copo decorado com pedaços de melancias.

"Você está muito distante hoje, Tonks, querida," Molly comentou fazendo um movimento com a varinha guardando alguns pratos em um armário. "Algum problema?"

A principio Tonks não iria falar o que estava acontecendo. No entanto, foi apenas olhar para Molly, sempre pronta para acolher quem quer que fosse como se fosse seu próprio filho, e fraquejou. Molly era uma mãe adotiva a todos. Tonks amava a mãe, mas, talvez por ser uma Black, sua mãe não era tão afetiva como Molly. Não que sua mãe não fosse afetiva, mas ela era séria. Não que Molly também não fosse, mas era um tipo diferente de sério. Elas eram completamente diferentes.

Sua mãe veria as coisas pelo lado sério, sem diversões da situação. Diria a ela para ir sem tantas esperanças para o jantar que tanto a atormentava e não desse nenhum indício sobre seus sentimentos. Já Molly diria para ela ir em frente, tomar cuidado também. Mas para manter a esperança.

"É Lupin," Tonks confessou "Ele me convidou para ir jantar, fiquei meio confusa. Apenas isso"

"Ah, entendo perfeitamente," Molly sorriu. "Mas porque exatamente está confusa, querida?"

"Eu não sei ao certo, parte de mim diz que ele apenas está me convidando para discutirmos missões, ou alguma coisa do tipo, mas outra..." Tonks não conseguiu continuar.

"Bem, querida, eu não posso lhe responder isso. Não conheço Lupin bem o suficiente para respondê-la. Mas acho que você deve ir, sinceramente."

"Sim, eu vou," Tonks esboçou um sorriso. "Obrigada de qualquer jeito, Molly."

"De nada, querida, agora com licença, preciso conferir se o punhado de farinha que está faltando misteriosamente não foi parar em uma das invenções dos gêmeos."

Tonks riu e voltou sua atenção ao copo, já vazio. Sim, ela iria. Desde o começo ela decidira ir. Molly pudera ter a melhor intenção em dizer aquelas palavras a Tonks, mas esta continuava confusa. Talvez até um pouco pior, porque Tonks, por mais que confiasse em Molly se sentia um pouco envergonhada por ela saber de seu dilema. Logo, de seus sentimentos.

De qualquer forma, ela precisava de ajuda. Precisava de alguém que soubesse mais de namoro que ela. Afinal, ela não tivera muitos namorados e, além disso, eram todos da sua idade, bobões, e às vezes até um pouco imaturos. Agora Lupin era diferente.

Levantou-se rapidamente derrubando a cadeira. Ela sabia exatamente quem consultar.

* * *

"Querida, tome cuidado. Esse vestido é TOTALMENTE frágil, 'ce me entende? É tão belo quanto você, mas frágil."

Tonks riu ao ouvir as palavras saírem da boca da pessoa a sua frente, ajoelhada mexendo na barra de um lindo vestido que uma garota grã-fina qualquer resolvera encomendar.

"Nym, minha deusa!"

Tonks riu da reação dele.

"Ol� Paul. Há quanto tempo, não?"

"Oh, nem fale, querida! Fico até deprimido pensar que você me largou. E você É a mulher da minha vida." O homem alto se encurvou ficando da altura de Tonks. "E nem adianta perguntar se é um elogio, porque você sabe que é."

Tonks sorriu. Seu amigo era exagerado, mas ela sabia mais do que ninguém que ele era a pessoa mais confiável do mundo. Eram ótimos amigos em Hogwarts, talvez fosse porque ela fora a única a não reclamar do jeito estranho dele e ele do dela de se transformar no que quisesse.

As pessoas discriminavam Paul por sua escolha sexual. Tonks foi uma das poucas que continuou amiga dele e o ajudou a conseguir fazer o que ele sempre sonhara, desenhar roupas.

No universo trouxa, a discriminação para com homossexuais estava diminuindo. Pelo menos era o que diziam. Porém, no universo bruxo as coisas não estavam indo bem, ainda havia um enorme preconceito. E não havia qualquer notícia de melhora.

"Espere um pouco, minha deusa," Paul deu um beijinho nela. "Vou acabar de atender a cliente e já volto para conversar com você."

Tonks sorriu; raramente visitava a loja do amigo, mas sabia que estava indo muito bem. Sentou-se numa poltrona observando as várias roupas, eram bonitas. Mas ela não conseguia se imaginar vestindo alguma delas, por mais que Paul insistisse que ela deveria ir ali pegar algumas roupas para ela.

"Querida, se todas as garotas fossem como você, meu mundo estava feito! Meu Merlin, que garotinha enjoada aquela!"

"Bem, Paul, eu preciso de sua ajuda."

"E para que ocasião serve essa minha ajuda? Não me diga que é aquele moço mais velho. Aquele que você me mostrou, todo fora de moda, coitadinho e..."

"Sim, é ele," Tonks cortou Paul. Por mais que gostasse do amigo, odiava quando ele se exaltava por causa das roupas que as pessoas trajavam.

"Oh, entendo. Pois bem, onde eu me encaixo nessa história toda?"

"Bem, você é quem sabe lidar com pessoas mais velhas, ele me convidou para ir no Panela Encantada, sabe? Sendo que geralmente ele me convida para ir no Caldeirão Furado."

"Então você está achando que ele quer alguma coisa além de conversar, certo?" Paul riu. "Querida, eu sei exatamente o que fazer. O que vestir e tudo mais."

"Paul, você não está pensando que eu vou vestir uma dessas roupas, certo?"

"Mas é lógico que não! Se fosse um convite para irem no Unicórnio Dourado ou no Flores de Jardim, ai sim você usaria uma roupa desse tipo." Ele pegou um vestido bem brilhoso tomara-que-caia."Nós teremos que, hmmm, fazer compras!"

"Fazer compras? Ah, não, Paul. Eu quero algo simples, na verdade eu nem deveria ter vindo, isso é exagero, afinal..."

"Não diga nada querida! Eu sei exatamente aonde ir, roupas básicas, mas muito styles!"

"Está bem, Paul. Não custa nada." Tonks suspirou. Realmente, não custava nada fazer seu amigo um pouco feliz.

* * *

"Pronto, você está básica, mas linda."

"Você acha? Bem, eu acho que seria melhor eu simplesmente vestir um daqueles meus vestidos e..."

"Não, não, não! Assim está ótimo!"

Tonks suspirou, ela não estava arrumadíssima, estava simples. Mais ainda assim não era ela. Paul conseguira chegar em roupas o mais parecidas com o seu estilo possível, mas ainda não era como ela costumava se vestir e se sentir bem trajando.

"V� querida! O que está esperando? Quer chegar atrasada?"

"Acalme-se Paul, eu não estou atrasada." Tonks riu do amigo que parecia muito mais animado do que ela. "Obrigado pela ajuda." Ela olhou incerta para a roupa.

"Não foi nada, agora vá. Vá"

Tonks não respondeu para o e amigo resolveu aparatar logo perto do restaurante. Ficou parada olhando para a porta rosa e azul com enfeites de bolo. O restaurante/lanchonete era conhecido por seus famosos bolos que Tonks adorava.

Respirou fundo e entrou no restaurante. Esbarrando no cabideiro e tropeçando no tapete. Estava nervosa e isso a fazia ficar mais desastrada do que já era. Depois de se desculpar com o garçom que quase fora derrubado por ela por ela quando ela se apoiou nele para não cair, conseguiu, por fim, achar Lupin.

"Desculpe-me o atraso," Tonks esboçou um sorriso se sentando. "Tive problemas."

"Oh, não, tudo bem," Lupin sorriu empurrou uma tigela com pedaços de chocolate. "Quer? São realmente bons!"

"Ahn?" Tonks perguntou confusa. "Ah, sim, obrigada."

Os dois ficaram calados. Tonks pegou uma das pequenas barrinhas de chocolates. Era estranho, normalmente se comiam torradas ou coisa do tipo na entrada de um jantar ou almoço, não barrinhas de chocolates.

"Desculpe-me, eu não perguntei o que você deseja comer," Lupin deu um pequeno sorriso. "Eu gosto muito de chocolate. Principalmente barrinhas."

"Nota-se," Tonks disse um pouco sarcástica e se repreendeu. "De qualquer modo, eu gostei da barrinha, não se preocupe."

Novamente os dois ficaram quietos. Tonks terminou sua barrinha e ficou olhando para a mesa. Afinal, o que os dois estavam fazendo ali? Não era a primeira vez que se sentavam em uma mesa juntos e sozinhos. Mas das outras vezes, eles logo iniciaram uma conversa sobre alguma missão. No entanto, dessa vez, Tonks não fazia idéia do porquê de estarem ali, embora gostaria que fosse o que ela desejava.

"Eu a convidei para vir comigo aqui, Nym..." Ele começou, mas ela o censurou com o olhar. "Tonks, para lhe agradecer"

"Agradecer?" ela perguntou confusa.

"Sim, por tudo o que você tem feito por mim," Remus começou a mexer no guardanapo a sua frente o dobrando e desdobrando. "Você tem sido muito gentil comigo, desde a... bem, você sabe."

"Ah, não precisa agradecer," Tonks sorriu, se sentindo mais a vontade por saber afinal o que ele queria, embora estivesse um pouco decepcionada. "Você também foi gentil comigo, sempre é. E, além disso, eu não sou a única que, bem, você sabe, te ajudou"

"Talvez você esteja certa," Remus largou o guardanapo e olhou Tonks. "Mas foi você, com certeza, que mais se empenhou."

"Você está exagerando," Tonks começou a ficar sem graça. Começara a corar.

"Não estou, eu soube que você pediu para pesquisar sobre Michael Sausten no meu lugar, e também que você pediu para ficar com o trabalho de ir a Hogwarts"

"Oh, bem," Tonks agora tinha certeza que corara, sua face ardia. Sentia um pouco de vergonha, talvez aquilo demonstrasse seus sentimentos. "Isso não foi nada, você ainda não estava em condições de voltar à ativa."

"Mas era preciso que eu ajudasse, afinal, todos estavam sobrecarregados. E eu fico realmente grato por você ter me salvado desses trabalhinhos. Não sabia como recompensar, aos poucos posso fazer alguns trabalhos para você. Mas a princípio a única forma de agradecer que me veio a cabeça era vir aqui. Héstia comentou que você ama os bolos daqui."

"Sim, é verdade. Eu adoro os bolos que eles fazem, são realmente bons. Mas não precisa agradecer, sério," Tonks sorriu. "Eu fico feliz, realmente feliz, que você esteja melhor e tudo mais"

"Eu acho correto agradecê-la Tonks. Eu fui um pouco egoísta. Todos sofreram, é só que..." Ele mexeu nos cabelos nervosamente.

"Não diga isso, Remus. Você era o mais chegado a ele, vocês eram grandes amigos, é completamente compreensível!" Tonks abaixou os olhos, aquela conversa não levaria a nada. "Podemos mudar de assunto?"

Disse isso já um pouco impaciente. Era demais para ela, primeiro a decepção de que aquilo não era um encontro romântico, e agora ele começava a se rebaixar na frente dela? Respirou fundo. Por que as coisas não eram mais fáceis? Sabia que ele era pessimista. Mas tinha que ser tanto assim?

Em dias comuns ela entenderia e tentaria colocílo para cima. Mas com o desespero que corria por dentro dela por saber que ele não queria nada com ela além de amizade, pelo jeito, a fazia ficar sem cabeça.

O resto do jantar se seguiu com poucas conversas sobre assuntos da Ordem, Harry e o último incidente causado pelos gêmeos no quartel-general. Ambos falavam sem animação e Tonks nem ao menos conseguiu desfrutar direito seu bolo favorito do local. A cabeça era um turbilhão de pensamentos e sentimentos.

Voltaram para Grimmauld Place aparatando. E cada um se dirigiu para seu respectivo quarto. Tonks desabou desapontada em cima de sua cama. Sabia desde o início que não deveria alimentar esperanças. Mas os olhares, o jeito sempre carinhoso dele e o convite tão estranho a fizeram ter muitas esperanças.

Estava tão absorta que só na terceira batida em seu quarto a fez se tocar que havia alguém atrás da porta.

"Eu já vou," respondeu ajeitando a roupa.

Abriu a porta e se deparou com Lupin. Ela jurava que seria Molly perguntando se tudo fora bem, se ela estava bem ou coisa do tipo.

"Ah, oi, Remus," disse incerta, o que exatamente ele estaria fazendo ali?

"Er, oi. Desculpe se você estava dormindo, mas eu deixei de falar algo no nosso jantar."

"Pode falar."

"Hmm, bem, é complicado de se dizer."

"Eu tenho tempo."

"Bem, Sirius me importunava para te dizer isso logo, ele sempre disse que eu era tímido demais, e que perdia muita coisa boa na vida por conta disso."

"O que você está querendo dizer exatamente, Remus?"

"Ah..." Lupin corou "Bem, eu sou grifinório, não? Então lá vamos nós. Eu gosto de você, Nymphadora."

"Eu também gosto muito de você, você é uma ótima pessoa," Tonks disse sem se importar por ele ter dito seu nome.

"Não, eu gosto de você _daquele_ jeito."

"_Daquele_ jeito?" Tonks gaguejou corando. Não podia acreditar no que ouvira.

"Sim, desculpe-me, se você ficou assustada, afinal eu sou apenas um cara velho e..."

"Oh, não. Eu gostei de saber."

"Sério?"

"Sim, eu também gosto de você _daquele_ jeito." Tonks respondeu tentando não mostrar a enorme felicidade que fluía por ela.

Remus a olhou um pouco duvidoso, mas pareceu deixar de lado qualquer duvida que tivesse quando gentilmente a beijou. Tonks sorriu quando se distanciaram. De certa forma, o jantar fora do jeito que ela queria.

.Fim.

* * *

N/A: Minha primeira fic R/T, não me matem. Rs. Eu sei que não ficou lá grandes coisas. 


End file.
